


How to Overthrow Your King

by MythicalMochi



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dom, Dirty Talk, Dom!Link, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub!Rhett, top sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalMochi/pseuds/MythicalMochi
Summary: Link gives his sub a special privilege, which is just as much of a gift to his sub as it is to himself.





	How to Overthrow Your King

**Author's Note:**

> This is non-beta'd, so I'm sorry if there are some continuity or grammatical errors. 
> 
> For more Rhinky goodness, check me out @santa-monica-yacht-club on Tumblr!

It was day 14 of Rhett's two week abstinence punishment. He had come before he was instructed to, and Link knew he was too good, too obedient of a sub to make such a simple mistake. He had to be punished accordingly. But he also had to be rewarded accordingly for his good behavior thereafter.

For all things considered, Rhett was being very obedient. Not touching himself except for hygiene reasons, keeping a count of how many days it has been so his Master didn't have to worry himself with it (as if the constant dull ache in his balls could let him forget), and getting Link off whenever he was asked to.

Rhett knew better than to whine, tease or beg as that would surely extend his punishment. So he sat patiently with the knowledge that today was the day he would be relieved of his punishment, busying himself with mundane tasks around the house as Link sat by, tapping out the last few work-related emails on his laptop. 

Rhett was just finishing up the last of the dishes from last night when he heard his name ring out from the living room.

"Rhett? Come in here for a moment, please."

Rhett dried his hands off and walked into the living room where Link sat comfortably on the couch. 

"Come here, sit down in front of me."

"Yes Sir." Rhett replied, taking a few steps forward before settling down onto his knees, hands in his lap, gazing expectantly at Link. His eyes fluttered shut as Link reached forward and lovingly stroked Rhett's cheek.

"No need to be proper right now baby, you can sit comfortably. I just want to talk right now."

Rhett collapsed down, crossing his legs in front of him, curious eyes still trained on his Master. Link smiled softly. 

"I know these past two weeks have been hard on you, but I want you to know that I am very proud of you. You did so, so well Rhett. I didn't go easy on you either, and you didn't break even once, not even to ask politely for an early out."

Rhett nodded, a smile taking over his face. 

"Thank you Sir."

"I almost feel bad for giving you such a harsh punishment, but you did so well with it that I'm willing to make it up to you for being so good for me. But listen closely Rhett, this does not give you permission to go wild. You are still to obey me, do you understand?" 

Rhett's mind struggled to figure out what Link was about to propose, but the promise of relief was too great a thing to question, no matter the semantics. 

"Yes Sir, I understand."

"I want you to fuck me, Rhett."

Rhett held back a moan, his face going red. His cock already had a hair-trigger response to stimuli at this point, but this sent him into overdrive in a matter of seconds.

"You know this is a rare thing for me, but I just want to show you how much I appreciate you and your willingness to please me. And of course I'd be lying if I said I don't crave that big cock of yours from time to time."

Rhett found it hard to sit still, his hands gripping hard onto his thighs. This reward made his punishment almost tempting to try for again. 

"Listen to me closely, Rhett, there are a few rules. You are still to refer to me as Sir. I will allow you to touch me as you please, but above all you are to listen to me and obey me. You need to keep enough mind about you to not hurt me or mark me up, you can forget you're a hell of a lot bigger than me sometimes. We are going to use the stoplight system, just like we use for you." Rhett nodded.

"Yes Sir. I understand. Sir?"

"Yes, Rhett?"

"Thank you."

Link smiled, leaning forward to give Rhett's forehead a soft kiss, running a hand over his beard and caressing the skin on his neck. 

"You're welcome, baby. I have a feeling I'll be the one saying thank you at the end of this. If you don't straight up send me to the grave with that dangerous cock of yours, that is."

Link slid his leg forward, gently pressing a socked foot against the tight bulge in Rhett's jeans. Rhett shut his eyes tight, breathing out a small whimper from his nose. 

"Wait here for me. Give me ten minutes, and I will call you into the bedroom when I am ready,"

Link stood up, giving Rhett's shoulder a squeeze as he padded off to the bathroom.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
The moment Rhett heard his name from down the hall, he got up as fast as his gangly limbs would carry him. He stepped into the bedroom and felt his knees go weak at the sight. Link was already fully naked sitting on the edge of the bed, lube and a collar placed right beside him. 

"Good boy, Rhett. Kneel down in front of me."

Rhett's knees weren't going to be happy about the amount of time he was spending on the floor, but the ache would soon be forgotten. Link gently placed the thick padded leather collar around Rhett's neck, a proud smile beaming from Link's face as he gave the skin under the collar a soft caress, ensuring it was not too tight. 

"Do you remember the rules?"

"Yes Sir, I do."

"Good, Rhett. I'm sure I know the answer to this, but I need to ask. Do you want to do this?"

"Gosh, more than anything, Sir."

"Kiss me."

Rhett immediately dove forward capturing Link's lips with his own, placing his hands on the bed beside Link's thighs. Link took hold of one of Rhett's hands, guiding it between his own legs. Rhett took the cue, gently wrapping his fingers around Link's cock, stroking it slowly. A shaky sigh fell out of Link at the touch. 

"I'm gonna be honest baby, the thought of you railing me has got me way too worked up to wait. I know this is going to come as a disappointment to you," Link said, a lilt of sarcasm in his voice, "but I say we move this along to the main act. Your mouth is truly a gift, but you can suck me off any other day."

Link handed the bottle of lube to Rhett and turned around, bringing himself into his hands and knees on the soft bed. He lowered his upper half down onto the comforter, resting his head on his arms. 

"I want you to get me nice and ready for you. Lots of lube, and go slow. My ass isn't as well-trained as yours"

Rhett opened the lube and squirted more than necessary over his fingers, sliding them around to get them fully slicked. He knelt behind Link on the bed, his heart nearly pounding out of his chest in excitement.

"Can I touch you, Sir?"

"Yes, Rhett. Go ahead."

Rhett placed one hand on Link's cheek, using his thumb to spread him open, bringing his slicked up hand to Link's entrance and spreading the lube over his skin with his fingers. Link bucked back and sighed deeply. 

With the slightest pressure, Rhett placed his middle finger against Link's entrance and pushed the tip in, dipping in just at the first knuckle. Link shuddered, arching his back, exposing his ass even more. A broken moan escaped his lips. 

"Can I make an observation, Sir?"

"What is it, Rhett?"

"I think you like this kind of thing a lot more than you let on"

"Don't get any ideas in your pretty little head. Now is not the time for renegotiations."

Rhett smirked, knowing Link was unable to see it. 

Rhett gripped Link a little harder as he slowly plunged his finger into the last knuckle and slid it back out, letting Link's muscles acclimate. He repeated this process for several minutes until he got three fingers into Link, the muffled moans and whimpers coming from Link driving him absolutely wild.

"This is no match for your girth but I can't wait any longer. I want you to fuck me, Rhett. Like, fuck me. Don't go easy. I will tell you if I need you to ease off."

A low growl emanated from Rhett, which took him by surprise. He removed his fingers, giving Link's ass one final squeeze before raising back up to his knees directly behind his Master.

"You can touch yourself Rhett. Get nice and hard for me." 

Rhett's hand immediately whipped to grasp onto his cock, a desperate moan pouring out of him as he gave it a few careful strokes. He needed to please his Master, he was no use if he popped off in his hand before they even begun 

"I don't think I can get any harder than I am, Sir. I might be giving diamonds a run for their money right now." Rhett groaned out, his whole body screaming out for any kind of relief. Link almost giggled at the remark, but instead, he steeled himself. Rhett was like a caged wild animal about to be released. 

"I'm ready" Link breathed out, parting his knees further, pushing his ass up in the air as much as he could, presenting for Rhett. The sight made Rhett's cock throb and his pulse skyrocket as he looked down at his Master. 

"You look so good like this Sir."

"Thank you, baby. Enough talking now, I think it's time you get your treat, yeah?"

Rhett placed one hand on Link's narrow waist, his other lining up his cock with Link's tight, slicked up hole. When Link was topping he'd look big and intimidating to Rhett, despite being the smaller of the two. But like this, he looked so small and fragile in his hands. The realization sparked a primal urge in Rhett. 

Rhett placed the tip of his cock against Link, pushing is hips forward just enough to stretch Link's rim. Link's hands gripped the comforter, a sharp inhale ringing out. 

"Go ahead baby, keep going, you're not gonna break me."

Rhett leaned forward, slowly plunging himself into Link, expletives spilling out of both of them as Rhett's hips met flush with Link's ass. The tightness around Rhett's cock was almost too much too fast. Rhett took a moment to breathe, marveling at the beautiful sight of his Master laid out before him. 

"Fuck Rhett. It's a shame you're such a perfect, obedient little fucktoy for me. You'd be one hell of a top with a cock like this."

The praise spurred Rhett on as he slowly worked his hips, sliding his cock almost all the way out before sheathing himself completely inside Link again and again, letting him feel every inch he had to offer. Link whined and moaned, his high-pitched noises such a stark contrast to the dark, gravelly voice he used in his role. 

"God, you feel so good baby. Aah, fuck. Harder, Rhett. I know you're dying for it."

Without hesitation, Rhett pulled out and thrust into Link much faster, skin meeting skin in a satisfying smack as he fucked into Link, pushing as deep as he could go with each snap of his hips. Link pushed back against Rhett, meeting him with each thrust. Rhett moaned loud, allowing himself to get lost in the sensation and rhythm now that he was no longer in danger of coming early. His hands gripped Link's hips hard, red marks forming underneath his hands. 

"Can I pull your hair, Sir?" Rhett choked out, barely able to get the words out past the sex-drunk haze encompassing all his senses. 

"Please, Rhett"

The way it almost sounded like begging threw Rhett into a frenzy. He lunged forward grasping a handful of silver-streaked hair, using the pressure of his hand against Link's head as leverage as he fucked into him harder than before. Link erupted into a series of curses and moans that rivaled the audio track of a porno, desperately bucking his hips back onto Rhett. 

Rhett would never admit it out loud, but Link was such a slut. 

"Oh God, baby, you fuck me so good. Yeah, like that, don't you fucking stop. Oohhh, fuck"

Rhett railed Link with all he had, grunting and gasping with effort. He knew he wouldn't last too much longer, but he wasn't about to let this opportunity go by too fast. 

"Sir?" Rhett panted out, not letting up his brutal pace.

"Aaahh, nngh, yeah?"

"I want to see you."

Before Link could finish his 'Okay', Rhett planted a hand to Link's side, pushing his body down onto the bed and onto his back. Link spread his legs wide as he looked up at Rhett, his hair a mess, a sheen of sweat on his face, his pupils blown wide and mouth hanging open and panting. His hands laid limp above his head as his chest heaved. Rhett suddenly understood why Link loved this position so much. He looked absolutely wrecked, and Rhett knew that this beautiful image would be burned into his brain for the rest of his life. 

Wasting no time, he guided his cock back into Link, watching his Master's face intently as he thrust in hard, takin hold of Link's legs under his knees. Link held back the desire to wrap Rhett up in his arms and legs, instead letting himself stay splayed open, legs hanging open lazily at Rhett's sides and hands white-knuckling the comforter above his head. Rhett deserved the rare liberty of seeing himself absolutely ruin his Master for being such a good boy.

"I really wanna come Sir." Rhett whined, keeping up with the intense pace that has had Link mewling and crying out, his body writhing desperately beneath Rhett.

"You can do it baby, just a little longer. I wanna feel you fill me up when I come." Link's voice was high and breathy and it was the sexiest thing to Rhett.

"I hate to push the limits so soon, but God, please hurry." Rhett was panting, feeling himself tense up as he tried his best to hold off his orgasm. 

"My name is Sir, not nnnghh, not God. But I'll try baby. Just, ooohhfuckyeahrightthere, keep fucking me good and hard like this and you're gonna make me come in no time."

"Fuck, nononono, Sir I can't, you feel so tight and so fucking good, I can't!" Rhett was almost sobbing out in a desperate plea.

Rhett was fighting a losing battle. He was surging towards the point of no return. He chose to do something incredibly risky, having just come out of punishment. He knew that Link had an Achilles heel, something that would make him come almost instantly. He had no other choice. 

Rhett reached his hand forward, placing it on Link's throat, squeezing just enough. Link's eyes shot open, his mouth open in a silent scream as his whole body tensed, squeezing and milking Rhett's leaking cock as he rocked into him with every bit of force he could muster. He got to Link's throat just in time as he immediately surged over the edge, slamming into Link mercilessly as he spilled his generous load into Link below him. 

"Wha...Oh my fucking--fuckfuckfuck Rhett, Rheetttt baby, holy shit don't stop, don't--Aahh!"

It all hit Link so fast, sending him into a blindingly-strong climax, his body writhing and thrashing under Rhett as he came in thick ropes across his body.

Rhett collapsed down onto Link, careless of what sort of mess they were creating between them. They heaved and moaned and sighed as they came down, Link occasionally jerking in overstimulated surprise when Rhett would give a shallow thrust into him, dispensing every drop of long awaited release, painting Link's insides with it as rivulets spilled out of Link's still full ass, dripping down onto the sheets. 

"Rhett," Link croaked out, voice hoarse from the shouting. 

"I'm so sorry, Sir." Rhett preemptively burst out, burying his face into the crook of Link's neck. 

"I don't even think I have a punishment harsh enough figured out ahead of time in mind for that little stunt."

Rhett buried his face further, wrapping his arms around Link in a squeeze as tight as his spent muscles would let him.

"But you just gave me the most mind-blowing orgasm of my damn life. So I think I will let that one slide."

Rhett lifted his head up, a beaming smile on his face, hurriedly pressing his lips to Link's, their tongues immediately caressing and exploring each other's mouths. Link lazily wrapped his arms around Rhett and gave him a shaky squeeze in return, braking the kiss to heave a heavy sigh, his heart finally starting to come down from the hammering pace. 

"You're lucky you're the love of my life."

"Thank you, Sir. I love you more."

They met in a kiss much softer this time as Rhett slid off of Link, settling beside him. They kissed and let their hands roam innocently, twirling through hair or trailing along the soft skin on each other's backs and sides as their eyelids became heavy and breaths slow and calm. Whatever mess they've made can be dealt with later. This was much more important.


End file.
